


Rat Bastard (snippet)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: No spoilers, just a dark rat snarling.





	Rat Bastard (snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rat Bastard by Nonie Rider

No spoilers, just a dark rat snarling.

* * *

Snippet: Rat Bastard  
by Nonie Rider  


Look, Mulder, I don't even want this crap, okay? Aliens, viruses, the end of the world as we know it--give me a break. So get off your sorry ass and *do* something about it.

I don't want to play Evil Collaborator or Heroic Rebel, cowboys and indians, any of that shit. That's your game, so go play it well and give me my fucking life back. Go save the world.

I like the world just fine, you know? A tough guy can have a lot of fun in it, scrapping and surviving and getting some of his own back. If you don't mind a little blood and mess, you can have a *lot* of fun.

Yes, I killed your fucking father. Perfect job, up close where I could see him panic, and I put that bullet just where I wanted it. Lived long enough to keep you busy, and I bet he gave you some nice new memories. Special delivery, Mulder, just from me.

And the pay was fucking sweet.

Yeah, I'm a liar and a traitor and a coward; you nailed that right. Fear's what keeps me sharp, and it's such a fucking high when it's over. Rat bastard too; I'm proud of that one. Rats are tough and nasty, and we survive anything. Tangle with a rat, you're gonna walk away bleeding.

You think it was easy growing up a girly-faced immigrant kid from the wrong part of town? I wasn't a big kid either. Couldn't fight the jocks and bullies, not directly, but I damn well learned how to get back at them. Taught 'em to leave me the fuck alone. Two of 'em--well, they never found the bodies, did they.

Some guys just survive, you know? They steal and they whine and they drink too much. Me, I'm so fucking good at surviving I even get paid for it.

You can't imagine the high, Mulder. I get to be sly and tough; I get the blood and the fear and the kill; I get to watch some asshole realize he's gonna die; I get to win and live and walk away, and then they give me money. Nothing like it.

Sex is good too, of course. I don't care whether I'm giving it or taking it; there's nothing like having some stupid bastard up your ass when you know he's going to die. Who's fucking who, asshole? Shove my hot bullet into you and make you take it, make you come blood and die.

Yeah, Mulder, I want you. So? I've wanted a shitload of things in my time, but wanting keeps you sharp. It's the hungry rat who's most dangerous. And you and me--hell, we couldn't be together ten minutes without somebody getting real dead.

If they ever say the word, though... Jesus, Mulder, I'd shove my fucking gun up you so far I'd make you suck it from inside. I hope they won't want a sniper job; I want to see your eyes when you see me coming. And if they don't need your body left around for evidence--God, I could have some real fun before I pull the trigger.

Hell, if I gotta go down, I hope that's you too. I 'd be taking it in the gut or up the ass from somebody who actually cares. Hate's a real prize, you know; I'm proud of winning it. But if you want to take me down, you'd better be tougher than I am, and I don't think you are.

You're no fox. Foxes are survivors, like coyotes and rats. You're just some overbred racehound who can't even hunt. But this is your fucking race, not mine, so get the hell *on* with it and save the world.

I've got plans for it.

==================================================


End file.
